


Cardia x Van Helsing One Shot

by yumemiya_kowai



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel), Code:Realize～創世の姫君～ | Code:Realize ~Sousei no Himegimi~ | Code:Realize ~Guardian of Rebirth~ (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumemiya_kowai/pseuds/yumemiya_kowai
Summary: After the events with Finis, Everything has now calmed down, Victor was able to find a cure for Cardia's poison and Van Helsing seems close to his limits.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing
Kudos: 15





	Cardia x Van Helsing One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot has been living in my head for half a year rent free. I hope you enjoy, let me know what your thoughts are constructive criticisms are welcome.

It had been a week after Victor had given me the antidote. my heart beat races at the thought, 'I'm free.' We had decided to wait and do more experiments to make sure the toxins had completely left my body.

my heart flutters once more at the thought caught in my throat. i can finally touch him. his lips, my lips... his sultry voice whispering my name.

"...dia, Cardia... Oi... are you feeling okay?" his question cutting straight through my day dream. i bite my bottom lip, my flushed complexion giving away everything. his chuckle rumbling in his chest practically through mine as he brough my body flush with his. "Now what could you possibly be thinking about?"

His piercing cerulean eyes wearing me down. "possibly... this?" before Cardia could protest, his right hand settled on the small of her back, his left tangled in her long chestnut tresses and his lips against hers. Cardia was stiff trying to break the kiss, scared before she realized nothing happened.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she melted into his sweet, loving and passionate kiss. Helsing broke apart panting slightly, lust deepening the hue in his eyes. "Cardia... I wish to show you..."

"Show me?" her mind in a dizzy, that husky voice of his worsening the fog clouding her every thought. what was this emotion? Her insides were burning up, the look in his eye, his touch set her skin on fire.

He smirked and leaned into her ear "a love that only i can give you." those words sent shivers down Cardia's spine. "that is... if you believe you're ready." she clutched her chest, t _he holorogium..._

Cardia thought for a moment, she wanted this, she was his and helsing was hers. "nothing would make me happier." at those words, helsing broke apart from her for a moment to lock the door to his room. as well as close the drapes from any wandering eyes. he shed his blue coat onto the lounge chair, revealing his musculature a bit more, his arms looked so strong.

His hunger revealed itself once again, as he sat beside her, Helsing held her face in his hands caressing her bare skin. his thumb brushing up against her soft bottom lip. Helsing captured her lips once again guided Cardia down onto the bed. before long his lips broke from hers leaving a trail of passionate kisses down her jaw neck and to her collar bone.

his skilled hands made quick work of her shirt revealing the holorogium, it was void of the bright blue hue it once held, Now essentially a hollow gem of what it once was. Helsing kissed it renewing the flush in her cheeks, his right hand grazed over her breast, cupping it. He smiled against her sweet soft skin at her adorable reactions to his touch.

You would think that someone with his looks would not be gentle in such a situation, yet that was not the case. Helsing was attentive, sweet, and passionate. He wiped her tears away with the back of his left hand's thumb, planting another passionate kiss on his love.

Helsing adjusted himself, shedding her clothes, while he left a burning trail of kisses in his wake. Cardia brought a hand up to her forehead, she couldn't muster a straight thought, her head clouded with him and his actions. “H-Helsing...” she mewled sweetly.

Those moans of hers only served him as fuel as he continued, she was now completely bare beneath him, save for her white panties. Helsings fingertips had just slipped under the edge of her undies when she placed a hand on his. He looked up at Cardia, and pulled himself out of his haze to kiss her tears away.

“It's okay, Cardia.” He laid beside her, wrapping his arms around his beloved. “We don't have to continue if you don't want to.” A true gentleman, not many had the self restraint to do as he had just now. She shook her head and pressed her bare chest against him, gripping his shirt, her ears turning bright red. He chuckled, she didn't want him to stop.

“I-It....mmm...” She bit her bottom lip, to embrassed to say what she was thinking.

Helsing took that chance to bring himself closer to her ear, “Was it too much for my little, Cardia?” his deep voice rumbling as he whispered teasingly. She answered with a small 'eep' and further buried her face into his chest. Helsing was too cruel, teasing her like that.

Cardia, without looking at him, brought her hand ontop of his and ran it down her hips to her mound. “P-please.... Helsing....” she whimpered.

“Only on one condition...” His voice was hoarse with want. “You have to look at me.” His body had already reacted to just the few kisses he had given her moments before and his girth was pressing against his trousers, begging for release. She nodded her head and slowly lifted her head, tears in her eyes once again.

“Helsing...” She gripped his hand a bit tighter, his fingers rubbing her softly against her panties, a telling moist patch growing. He shivered and licked his lips. Just listening to her call out his name was enough to send him over the edge. On the outside, Helsing seemed calm and cool, yet on the inside he was an utter mess. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss as his digits slipped underneath that small piece of cloth to touch her beautifully hot and wet sex.

He bit his bottom lip holding back a moan, his digits ran along her slit before his index and ring finger spread her apart. Helsing's middle finger toyed with her clitoris, her sweet, and beautiful voice ringing in his ear. Cardia squirmed against his body his name the only thing she could muster.

He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as he continued his onslaught. It didn't take long until she cried out, unraveling at his fingertips, the sight unlike anything he had seen before. Helsing laid Cardia down onto the bed once more, his self control waining. He removed his trousers to reveal his throbbing cock aching for her. Cardia's eyes widened and she looked up at him with concern. He leaned down and caressed her cheek. “We'll go slow.”

Helsing raised one of her left leg and leaned it against his shoulder, his eyes devoured the scene before him. Cardia, a beautiful mess, hiding her face from him, her nipples taught, her sex giving her away as well, leaving a puddle beneath her on the bed. He gripped his cock, stroking the tip along her soaked sex, he groaned audibly. _'Fuck this girl will be the death of me.'_

Cardia gasped, her back arching off of the bed as Helsing slowly, painfully, spread her hole wide taking her maidenhood for himself. His body shook, the pleasure insurmountable to him and yet somehow he was able to keep himself from finishing.

He growled in between his pants and kissed her tears away once again. “Cardia... I'm going to move.” At her nod, he slowly pulled himself almost completely out before pumping her at a nice slow place, she was tight, warm, just the right fit for him. Helsing closed his eyes for a split second, his thumb on his right hand side toying with her clit, his thrusts gaining in power and speed.

Cardia felt as if she could not breath, her mind mush at this point, not to mention the added pleasure of Helsing's skillful hands. Unladylike moans escaped her parted lips, she soon found herself wanting more, her hips grinding against his, her moans and sweet mewls intoxicating her partner's thoughts.

Helsing slammed his hands onto the headboard of their bed, a whisper of an apology leaving him as he thrusted deep within her, sheathing his cock completely inside of her, it wasn't long before the two were so over taken by their desires, that they came and screamed out the others name to the heavens, proclaiming who was responsible for their ecstasy.

They laid there, on the bed, connected still, entangled in each other's embrace. He nuzzled her neck, before taking her lips in a sweet passionate kiss. “Stay with me, Cardia... ” He laid his head in the crook of her neck and spoke sleepily...

“Helsing?” She could feel his breath on her skin and found herself tearing up at his next words.

“Marry me.”


End file.
